The Rise Of HopeClan
by a moon's shadow
Summary: Lunastar ran and she ran from the thunderclan leader, who she called a monster. As she ran through the camp she saw all the dead bodies of the cats she knew growing up and learning to love. She cried as she ran, and with a pang in her heart she realized she was the only one left in Shadowclan who had been able to run from the claws of Mosuestar. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Rise of HopeClan: Chapter one: the start

 **Hey guys! I'm starting a new story. I just want you to know that I am not abandoning Ravenkit's Destiny (if there's anybody that actually likes it) but I might not be updating it for a while. I might try to multitask and try to do one chapter each per day but that would be complicated and with Christmas around the corner I don't think I can pull it off. So on to the story!**

In the middle of the night Lunastar woke up to the sound of screams, yowls and hisses. Lunastar stood up puzzled, and her kits fell off her belly. "What's going on mama?" Snowkit asked looking up at her mother with big blue eyes. Lunastar poked her head outside the den for a split second, and then she realized the smell, the smell of Thunderclan. "Kit's I don't have time to explain! You have to leave now! When you get outside don't stop running" Lunastar meowed franticly.

"Mother!" said a voice from the entrance of the cave. There was her first litter only child, Sweetpaw. "Sweetpaw! Thank Starclan your ok!" Lunastar cried rushing to her oldest daughter. "Sweetpaw, you and Snowkit, Hollykit, and Nightkit need to get out of here!" Lunastar meowed. "How do we get out mama?" Asked Hollykit. "Use the tunnels many leaders before me made them in case of an emergency." The frightened mother said as she nudged her kits to the tunnels. "Mama, what about you?" Asked Nightkit. "I'll be waiting in Starclan for you my darlings." Lunastar said with tears in her eyes. Her kits mewled in protest. "No! Mama you can't leave us!" Snowkit cried. "Sweetpaw will take care of you, be safe my kits." Lunastar cried as they disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

A voice from outside the den came closer and closer. Lunastar sat there waiting for whatever horrific destiny Starclan had planned for her, if she died she would die proud. Mousestar walked in the den, the Thunderclan leader having a smirk plastered onto his face. "Your clan is dead." He yowled. Cats from outside cheered. "Go home Thunderclan only Smokecloud and Scarnose stay just in case, but I can handle it from here." Mousestar called to them. He turned back to Lunastar who had tears running down her face.

"Why are you doing this, to my clan?!" Lunastar cried. "Revenge!" Mousestar growled. "Revenge! What have we ever done?!" Lunastar spat. "Shadowclan always has the evil cats in it, we were just getting rid of all them, and we are doing a favor! To the clans. We are saving them from you monsters, you have your hearts frozen from winters in this place you call home!" Mousestar spat back. "The only cold heart around here is yours!" Lunastar retorted. ( **OOOHHH a reference can anyone guess what it's from?!)**

Mousestar growled and slashed his claws across Lunastar's pretty tabby face. She could feel the warm blood dripping down her face. At that moment at that time, Lunastar's heart shattered and she felt heartbroken that she didn't know if she would see her kits ever again. And she knew she would never see her clan mates ever agian until she got into Starclan.

Lunastar's sadness and heart break was replaced by rage. Lunastar slid her claws out and attacked Mousestar. "You monster! You deserve to die!" Lunastar screamed as she clawed her enemy's flesh. "Oh we've got a feisty one, boys!" Mousestar smirked. The backup cats rushed in and pull Lunastar off Mousestar and held her down so Mousestar could end her life. Lunastar looked up at her enemies with a bright fire in her turquoise eyes. Before the Thunderclan cats knew what was happening she attacked them with great force, the cats loosened their grip and she saw her chance, she sprinted out of her den.

She ran, she ran pasted all the bodies of her dead clan mates, she caught a glimpse of a white pelt. _No! Whitecloud!_ Lunastar cried. She saw all the cats she had grown up to know. All of their eyes looking up at the night sky, with a glassy look. Lunastar couldn't bear to look at the dead bodies. She closed her eyes, she thought she heard. "Let her run boys, let her run" From Mousestar and then he gave an evil cackle. _Where should I go? I can't go to the clans. I'll go to the two leg place._ Lunastar decided. She stopped running and started walking. She let all the details sink in. 'mama, what about you?' 'You have to go and when you get outside never stop running.' She heard her kits voices over and over until she thought that they were actually real.

"Mama!" she thought she heard Snowkit meow. "Mother!" She thought she could hear Sweetpaw say. And Lunastar imagined them with they're pelts huddled together in a tight hug around her. Lunastar opened her eyes and she saw, she wasn't imagining it, her kits were there, hugging her. "Kits! Oh my dear kits!" Lunastar cried as she hugged them. Lunastar sobbed. "What's wrong mama?" Nightkit asked. "I'm just so glad that I found you again I was afraid I would lose you!" Lunastar said wiping her tears. "Well were here now mother, and we will never leave your side again." Sweetpaw said silently vowing. Lunastar smiled as all of her kits nodded in agreement. "Mama you don't look so good…" Hollykit meowed noticing her wounds. "I-I'm f-fine…." Lunastar meowed, but right as she said that the world became black

 **Yay! Chapter 1 complete! I hope everyone likes it! I have this story all planned out, hopefully this story doesn't get boring and Mary sue at the end. I'll try to make it not.**

 **Q(s) OTD:**

 **#1. What was the reference can anyone figure it out?**

 **#2. Did you like this chapter? Or do you think I should carry on with this story or go back to Ravenkit's destiny?**

 **#3. What do you guys want/ think will happen next?**

 **Here's the Allegiance. I'm only doing the cats that we know already but as we get to know more cats I'll add them to the list.**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)

Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)

Warriors:

Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**


	2. Chapter 2- The journey begins

**Hey everyone! I want to thank OverlordMiles for following my story thank you so much! Also I want to thank Bella (guest) sorry it was a bit confusing in the beginning anyway on to the story**

 **Rise of hopeclan: chapter 2- the journey begins**

Lunastar woke up in a starry place. She felt like she was floating in air. Lunastar looked around, suddenly the ground formed beneath her. It turned into a smooth, grassy meadow with trees along the left and right side. 

From this spot she could see silver pelt as clear as the sun. As Lunastar looked at it more closely she saw the stars begin swirl. Lunastar looked up at it in confusion. Suddenly a cat with a gleaming white pelt appeared from the stars and floated downwards toward her.

"Whitecloud?" Lunastar called. "Is it really you!?" She meowed. "Yes it's really me!" her mate said in a smooth voice. Lunastar happily ran over to her mate and smiled as she kissed her mate's cheek. "As much as I love you my dear Lunastar there is no time for celebration. Darkness is headed your way." Whitecloud meowed in a stern voice.

Lunastar dropped the smile immediately. "What is it, Whitecloud?" Lunastar meowed softly. " _The thunder will roar and destroy everything in its way, but hope will rise and save the day."_ Whitecloud said in a clear voice.

Lunastar thought for a moment. The wind began to pick up. It lifted Whitecloud into the air. "Whitecloud, wait!" Lunastar called chasing after him. "What does it mean?!" she screamed. "I cannot answer that my love, but you must remember you are not the only clan or cats around, when there is still Sky." Lunastar thought she heard Whitecloud say as he disappeared into silver pelt

Lunastar's eyes snapped open. "Mother! You're awake!" Sweetpaw cried happily. Lunastar tried to stand up. "Don't stand up, it will re open your wound!" Hollykit squeaked. Lunastar gave up and slumped back on the ground. She faintly remembered her dream. "I had a dream." Lunastar meowed, her eyes glazing over.

"What was it mother?" Sweetpaw asked. "There was Whitecloud, and he told me a prophecy…" Lunastar started rubbing her head. "Whitecloud! You mean our father?!" Nightkit asked. "Yes, your father but her told me that: _The thunder will roar and destroy everything in its way, but hope will rise and save the day."_ Lunastar repeated recalling the prophecy. "It sounds like Thunderclan and them destroying the clans and then maybe we will beat them?" Hollykit suggested.

"Well I agree- wait how do you know so much about herbs and prophecies?" Lunastar asked Hollykit. "When I broke my leg trying to climb that tree, I had to stay in the medicine den for a moon and Mint leaf taught me some herbs and then I became interested and I started seeing her everyday to learn about herbs. It's a good thing I did too!" Hollykit explained.

Lunastar recalled seeing her go every afternoon to the med cat den. "He also told me that; 'you are not the only clans or cats around, when there is still Sky.'" Lunastar meowed. "I think 'sky' is skyclan, you know that's one of the clans you used to tell us about in stories." Hollykit meowed thoughtfully. "I think your right!" Lunastar bounded up forgetting her wounds. She winced. "Don't worry the cobwebs should hold them together just fine." Hollykit reassured her. "Wait a second, where exactly are we?" Lunastar asked. "Technically, were still on the clan's territory…" Sweetpaw meowed.

"We need to go right away." Lunastar meowed. "Mama your forgetting something Whitecloud said." Hollykit meowed. "What?" Lunastar asked. "Whitecloud said 'only clans or CATS around' I think that means kittypet, or the barn cats." Hollykit explained. "Kittypets! Why kittypets! Their useless balls of fur that sits around all day doing nothing!" Lunastar spat outraged. "Mama, wasn't the great Firestar a kittypet before he joined the clans?" Snowkit asked. "Yea, I think he was and he saved all the clans, mama just give them a chance, they might save us in the future." Nightkit meowed begging his mother.

"Oh fine! Let's go find them, well start off looking in the barn." Lunastar gave in. Her kits cheered. "Wait mama, if the horse place is on the other side of the lake how are we going to get across?" Snowkit asked. "Good question." Lunastar said thinking for a moment. The sun was rising now and then a sudden idea popped into Lunastar's mind.

"Follow me kits!"Lunastar meowed, heading west. Her kits followed without a question, they knew that their mother knew what she was doing. Soon they arrived at a fishy smelling territory. "This is the border between Riverclan and Shadowclan." Lunastar announced. "That's what Riverclan smells like? Belch!" Nightkit said holding his nose and sticking out his tongue. Lunastar smiled."I agree little one." She grinned.

"Anyway on the other side of this border is a twoleg place that they go to and ride around in monsters that float on water, but they only come in Greenleaf." Lunastar explained. "And…." Nightkit asked. "Right now is Greenleaf! And that means the twolegs are here!" Sweetpaw exclaimed. "Right, Sweetpaw! So the plan is that we will sneak onto their monster and wait till they stop by the other side and then we will hop off and continue!" Lunastar smiled. "Sounds dangerous but it's the only option besides swimming because more than likely the clans won't welcome us." Sweetpaw agreed.

Snowkit, Nightkit, and Hollykit agreed too so they stepped over the border and followed their mother. It wasn't long before they found the place. It had a little two-leg nest and with a half bridge that had two-legs on a monster looking thing that was floating on water. It looked like the Two-legs were about to leave. "You there! Shadowclan!" they heard someone say. "How are you still alive, I mean Mousestar said he had killed you all!" The cat said.

Lunastar stepped in front of her kits. "We need to kill you!" a smaller cat exclaimed charging at them. The other Riverclan members followed. A roar sounded from the floating monster. "That's our cue kits! Run towards the monster!" Lunastar screamed over the roar. They started to run, Nightkit, Snowkit, and Hollykit's started to fall behind. Lunastar picked them up and put them on her back as she ran faster. The monster was starting to pull away. "Faster!" Lunastar cried. By the time they reached the end of the bridge there was just enough time to jump and make it onto the monster.

Lunastar gave the kits to Sweetpaw. "You have to jump! Before it's too late!" Lunastar screamed as the Riverclan cats caught up. "But-" Sweetpaw started. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Lunastar meowed know what she was going to say. Sweetpaw jumped with a bit of uncertainty. Sweetpaw and the kits barley made it but they managed to climb on. "We've got you now, Lunastar!" The Riverclan patrol leader hissed.

They came in closer, there was only one way. Lunastar jumped, at the last minute the monster sped up and she missed it. Lunastar felt her heart sinking as she splashed into the lake.

 **Oh no! What do you think is going to happen? Will she die and lose one of her lives or will she make it? I hope you like this chapter. I started it later than I planned on but me and my dad and brother went rocket launching and model airplane flying. We lost one of the rockets and I crash one of the planes twice :3 (I'm a terrible polite, it's funny cause my dad is a polite!), but it didn't break. -3-**

 **Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

 **QOTD!**

 **#1: do you think this plot is good?**

 **I have a lot of story ideas that I might need to get rid of so I might make a new story that is filled with ideas that you can adopt. Just let me know if you need ideas in the comments on this chapter and depending on the amount of people that need one I will make a story for it.**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)

Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)

Warriors:

Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Until tomorrow peeps! :p :D -3-**


	3. Chapter 3- Two-legs aren't all bad

**OMG just did a 5k with my mom, oh geez my legs are numb D: Anyway thank you Rosefire for following my story!**

All Lunastar could hear was her own heartbeat thumping in her chest **THUMP,THUMP,THUMP** faster and faster it went. Lunastar felt herself sinking towards the bottom of the lake her soaked fur holding her down. All of the noise was muffled from above her. Lunastar opened her eyes. Fish swam everywhere you looked, it was beautiful down there. But Lunastar's lungs burned from the lack of air. She kicked with her hind legs off the sandy bottom. She peddled her front paws as fast as she could. Closer and closer she came to the top.

Lunastar surfaced. She gasped for air, sometimes her mouth filling with water. Lunastar chocked up the water. She surveyed the lake, she could see the monster on the other side and she saw 4 cats jump off. _At least they made it_ she thought. Lunastar went under water again. She peddled her front paws up and she surfaced again.

Just as she came up again she went under water again, but this time she floated downward. The fish swarmed around her. She unsheathed her claws and struck out at one of the fish, her claws making contact with the scaly flesh. She kept her claws hooked in and then the fish went limp. Lunastar took it in her mouth and surfaced. She breathed hard in through her nose. Lunastar tried to keep herself a float but it was hard.

Lunastar didn't know what to do now. She heard the monster getting closer; the water rocked causing small waves. She sucked in air before she ducked under water. Then she surfaced again. A floating thing flew around her; Lunastar swam over to it as fast as she could. Lunastar scrambled up onto the floating thing. It was attached to a line and as Lunastar followed the line with her eyes she realized that two legs had thrown this object.

Lunastar felt herself being moved closer and closer towards the monster. She scrambled around the object but stopped moving when she realized she would fall into the water again. Lunastar crouched down, with her soaked paws over her head waiting for her life to end. When Lunastar was pulled closer to the monster her ears felt like bleeding from the noise it made. Lunastar closed her eyes and she felt strong paws grip her soaking body. She opened her eyes and stared into a flat pink face. Lunastar scrambled and scratched the hand; the two leg stayed calm and said something, whatever it was it sounded soothing like it had said, "I'm not going to hurt you." Lunastar relaxed a bit but still stayed tense just in case.

The two leg placed her down on a slippery surface at the bottom of the monster. The two legs yowled something to the other and the monster jerked forward. Lunastar slid. A younger two leg came up behind her and sat next to Lunastar and held her so she wouldn't fall back.

The little two leg said something with a soothing tone. The little two leg leaned over and grabbed some kind of moss looking thing. She put it over Lunastar and it warmed her up and dried her up. Lunastar looked up into the two leg's eyes and saw kind eyes not greedy evil eyes elder spoke of. Lunastar purred and licked her hand thanking her. The monster came to a halt and the girl picked her up. The little girl walked off the monster and stepped onto the solid ground. The two leg placed her down and Lunastar felt the rich soil beneath her paws.

The two leg walked away, the two leg paused and looked back at Lunastar. Lunastar ran towards her licked her pink paw and walked away into the tall grass of the moors. "Sweetpaw! Nightkit! Snowkit! Hollykit! Where are you?!" Lunastar began to call. "Mama?" Lunastar thought she heard Snowkit yowl faintly. The grass of the moor quivered and out jumped all of her kits pinning her down and hugging her. "Mama! Don't ever do that again!" Nightkit exclaimed. "I'll try not to little one but I can't make any promises." Lunastar purred. "Hush we're on windclan's territory now." Sweetpaw said.

"Where do we go now?" Hollykit whispered to her mother. Lunastar sniffed the air. She caught a faint smell of horse straight ahead. "Straight ahead kits, run there" Lunastar ordered kindly ( **can you order kindly? I dun oh)** They ran as silently as they could. Before long you could see and smell the horse place clearly. The big creatures (horses) were grazing in the field with a fence around it.

Lunastar ducked under the fence and her kits followed. They tip toed around the horses and they finally made it too the barn. "We made it!" Snowkit sighed in relief. Lunastar smiled, the door was open just a tiny bit. Lunastar nudged it open with her muzzle. "Go in kits." Lunastar ordered.

Once all her kits were in she went in after them. In the barn it was warm, it had straw everywhere and you could smell the plump mice so easily Lunastar's kits could even smell them, their mouths watered, but before they could take another step, a cat leapt out of nowhere. His large body was blocking their way. His claws were unsheathed and ready to strike. Lunastar jumped in front of her kits her tail wrapping around them. "Leave now, or die." The tom snarled.

 **Oh geez everyone but the two-legs hate them XD. Seriously though can you order kindly? I'll just keep that in there because I don't want her to sound bossy. In this chapter I had to try really hard not to say boat instead of 'monster' that was hard. Tomorrow I'll try and have more references in there so u can try and figure it out, most of them will be from Disney or Marvel, well their pretty much the same since Disney owns Marvel D; Also no one has commented the answer to which movie 'the only cold heart around here is yours' is from, if no one answers it by the day after tomorrow (Monday) I'll tell u guys. Tomorrow I have to go to a play and get really dressed up -_- at least my cusions will be there :D I might not be able to write a chapter for tomorrow, so plz don't complain when I don't**

 **Q(s)OTD:**

 **#1. How many presents are under your tree at your house?**

 **#2. What do you guys want for Christmas?**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)

Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)

Warriors:

Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Till maybe tomorrow! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Barn Cats

**Hey guys. I'm super tired, but I'll try to make today's chapter good but don't get mad if there's any mistakes. The bathroom flooded and we have to pay $1,000 to fix the installation and the floor. I couldn't do the chapter yesterday because I went to a play then went out to eat and by the time we got back it was late so I couldn't go on the computer. Anyway on to the chapter.**

The large tom walked closer and closer to Lunastar and her kits, claw's unsheathed glinting in the barn light. The tom was getting ready to pounce when- "Jack! Stop that, your scaring her kits!" A voice rang out and Lunastar looked around to see who the voice belonged to. Down from the loft jumped a pretty brown she cat. "Oh fine, sister." Jack grumbled.

The she- cat walked towards them. "I'm sorry about that Jack and I aren't used to visitors we don't know how to react to them." The cat explained. "Anyway I'm Jessie, and this is jack, there are 3 more of us but their sleeping right now, the sun HAS just risen." The she-cat named Jessie introduced herself. "What are your names?" Jessie asked. Before Lunastar could open her mouth Nightkit beat her to it "I'm Nightkit, this is my sister Snowkit, my other sister Hollykit, and my older sister Sweetpaw, and that's my mommy Lunastar." Nightkit said with energy.

"Oh your clan cats!" Jessie meowed. Lunastar nodded. "What brings you here, to our little barn?" Jessie asked. "These mean bully cats from another clan, killed all of our clan mates, except for us and our mom got a prophecy about how-" Hollykit started but Lunastar slapped her tail over her mouth over her kit's mouth before she could say anything else.

Before Jessie could ask Lunastar meowed quickly "Can we meet the other cats?" Jessie looked at Jack for permission and he nodded, "Come 'on cats! Get your lazy tails down here! We've got visitors!" Jessie yowled cheerily. "Visitors?" the word repeated over and over again from 3 cats in the loft above them.

3 heads pocked out and they all jumped off, keeping their eyes on the clan cats. "Clan cats these are our brothers and sisters, Wesley, Cassidy, and Cody." Jessie introduced. "Barn cats these are my kits, Nightkit, Snowkit, Hollykit, Sweetpaw, and I'm Lunastar." Lunastar introduced. Cassidy stepped forward. "You are more than welcome to stay; there are plenty of mice here." Cassidy meowed with a kind voice. "Thank you so much!" Lunastar meowed thankfully.

Lunastar's nose twitched, she sensed mouse nearby. She immediately got into a perfect hunters crouch. She stalked forward. And leapt into the straw where the mouse was. Straw flew everywhere. The plump mouse tried to run away but Lunastar took it into her mouth and bit its tiny neck and felt warm blood flood into her mouth and the mouse went limp. "Here you go kits; Sweetpaw did your mentor get to hunting before…" Lunastar meowed and trailed away, she couldn't bear saying the tragic event. Sweetpaw nodded. "Good we can teach your brother and sisters soon" Lunastar meowed forgetting what she had trailed off about. ( **I'm going to do someone's POV now I'm going to start doing that now that there are more cats.)**

 **JACK'S POV!**

When Lunastar, that cat jumped into the straw and reappeared with the mouse, I couldn't help but admire her. She seemed like a great cat, a great mother too. I suddenly wanted to know her. I was lying down in the loft with my sisters and brothers. I was the only one watching them; the others were doing their chores. I didn't care about them right now; right now I only had eyes for her. "Jack! Stop mooning over that she cat and start your chores!" Cody snapped me back to real time. My ears turned red, "I-I'm N-not m-mooning over a she-cat!" I meowed embarrassed.

The others laughed, after a little they forgot about it and continued their chores. "If you love her so much, how about you make beds for them to sleep in tonight!" Wesley teased. "Ok fine! But It doesn't have to do with anything with liking her." I muttered the last part. I took one last glance at Lunastar and gathered straw to make a nest out of. I made them on the far right of the loft, sort of close to my bed. I made sure it was the most comfortable bed in the world.

 _Lunastar and her kits deserve these beds, they had been through so much!_ I thought as I finished them up. I resumed my gazing at her except cautious this time hoping my siblings wouldn't notice. That day Lunastar and her kits started battle training with sheathed claws. Lunastar showed them some techniques and moves they would use in the battle when they would defeat the evil clan.

They were having so much fun! I wanted to join but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. _So be it! At least I'll be with her for a little without threatening to hurt her_ I thought. I finally made up my mind and jumped down from the loft. Their eyes looked over to me. "Umm, c-could I-I join you?" I asked nervously. "Of course!" Lunastar purred.

I smiled. "Show me what you've got so far, kits." I meowed. The kits showed me some impressive moves, there were some mess ups but they were only kits, so I couldn't blame them. "That was awesome! This is called the Leap-and-Hold. It's good for you kits because your opponents are most likely going to be bigger than you right now." I winked. "I know what it is! Let's demonstrate it!" Lunastar offered. "Start!" Lunastar called to me. I jumped onto her back keeping claws sheathed, now I was where she couldn't reach me and I could do damage without her injuring me. I pawed at her back pretending to scratch her. She yowled and drops and rolled, but I saw that coming and jumped off before she could squash me. There I pinned her down. She struggled underneath me and went limp. I let her get up.

We turned to the kits who were gaping at us in awe. "Now you try! Nightkit with Sweetpaw and Snowkit with Hollykit." Lunastar meowed. We practiced that whole day. Afterward our muscles sore from the work out.

"I had fun today, thanks for letting me join." I meowed to Lunastar. "If anything we should be thankful for you for letting us into your barn." Lunastar meowed back. "If it means helping you than anything for you." I murmured. "What did you say?" Lunastar asked. "Nothing! It's getting late, you can sleep. I'll keep watch just in case." I meowed quickly, as I escorted them to their beds. "Thanks, Jack!" Snowkit meowed. "You're welcome little one." I purred. I watched as they all fell asleep. I looked over and my siblings were fast asleep. "I will watch over you, Lunastar." I vowed.

 **LUNASTAR'S POV**

 _Jack is acting more welcoming than the first time we met_ I thought as he joined us. He was very good at battle moves; he will be helpful on our mission to get rid of Mousestar. As Jack escorted us to our nests he thanked me

"I had fun today, thanks for letting me join." He said. "If anything we should be thankful for you letting us into our barn!" I meowed back. He murmured something I couldn't hear. "What did you say?" I asked. "Nothing! It's getting late, you can sleep. I'll keep watch just in case." Jack meowed quickly, as he escorted us to our nests. "Thanks, Jack!" Snowkit meowed. "You're welcome little one." he purred.

I pretended to sleep wondering what Jack would do. "I will watch over you, Lunastar." He meowed. _Awe that was sweet of him._ I thought, and as I actually fell asleep I imagined him sleeping right next to me, guarding me with his life.

 **YAY, another chapter done! I liked this one, you could see how Jack changed in this one as his heart fell for Lunastar. I thought that was super cute. I'm going to start doing POV's now, it will be easier to understand that way**

 **QOTD:**

 **#1. Did you like me pairing Jack and Lunastar together or do you think that Lunastar should stay loyal to Whitecloud?**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Barn Cats:**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes.**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes.**

Until tomorrow ppl!


	5. Chapter 5- The Old Life

**YAY more reviews than usual! Thank you who reviewed. You have given me a good idea thank you. I think I will keep doing Lunastar &Jack. I think their cute. I have an hour on the computer so I better make this good. **

**JACK'S POV!**

It had been a few nights since Lunastar and her kits had joined us in the barn. Every day I skipped my chores to help Lunastar and her kits with battle moves or hunting skills. Every night I watched over Lunastar and sometimes sleeping next to her. Each morning the rooster called "COCKADOODLEDOO!" and woke us up. Today was the 4 day Lunastar had been here. I met Lunastar and the kits down under our sleeping loft. "What are we going to do today mama?" Nightkit asked. "Ya mama!" Snowkit meowed. "Alright kits. Today we are going to do a test." Lunastar meowed. "What kind of test mother?" Sweetpaw asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Lunastar smirked. I laughed. She turned to me "Hide and see if they can find you." She whispered. I nodded, we both ran from the kits and found our hiding places, and she was far away from me. I had hid in the straw next to a mouse den, hoping the mouse smell would cover my sent.

"I think they want us to sniff them out!" Sweetpaw said, the straw muffling her voice a bit. "Let's go!" Hollykit meowed. "Snowkit and I will look for mom, you and Nightkit will look for Jack." Sweetpaw meowed. I heard their paw steps marching away in different directions. 2 cats walked over my way. "Where do you think he is?" Hollykit asked. "I don't know!" Nightkit replied. "I think I smell something over here!" Said Hollykit, getting closer to me.

"You found me!" I heard a far away voice of Lunastar. "Looks like Snowkit and Sweetpaw found mom." Nightkit meowed. "Don't worry I think he's over here somewhere!" Hollykit meowed. I heard their paws getting closer and closer to me. I held my breath….. "Found you, Jack!" they meowed together pulling off the straw. "Good job kits, you did well!" I congratulated as I stood up.

They pounced on me. I fell over laughing. "Alright alright, let me get up young'uns." I meowed. They got off me. We walked together to the place where we had started off, Lunastar and the others were waiting. "Good job kits!" Lunastar meowed as we arrived. "You have passed your first assessment!" I grinned.

That night we all went for a walk, my siblings and Lunastar with her kits. We talked and walked under the sky that was turning pink from the sunset. I and Lunastar walked alone together. "It sure is a lovely sunset." Lunastar meowed, gazing up at the sunset. "Indeed it is." I replied, my heart thumping. "You are very good with battle skilled; do your siblings know how to battle?" Lunastar asked. "Of course they do, we grew up in the clans, our mother was Shadowclan, and our father was Thunderclan. We stayed for the first 10 moons of our life in Shadowclan, My name was Pinepaw, Jessie's name was Sparrowpaw, Cody was Ashpaw, and Cassidy was Shimmerpaw the medicine cat apprentice, We lived without knowing our Thunderclan father, but then our leader found out and kicked me and my siblings out, along with our mother. The next night a badger attacked, my mother died, but we got away. We were chased out by all the clans. We never stopped running. Then we found the barn. It was the perfect place to stay. We changed our name so nobody found out about us." I finished the history of my life looking up at the first stars.

"I never knew." Lunastar meowed softly. "Now you do." I said. "You understand what it felt like to almost die." Lunastar meowed. "So do you." I said looking at her pretty silver face, a spark of remembrance shined in her turquoise eyes. "Hey, I remember you! I was Lunakit, my sister was Palekit, and my mother was Lightstar, the leader that banished you!" Lunastar meowed. I remembered. We had always played together when we were kits. "Your mother was Lightstar." I growled. "Yes, but Jack, I had begged her not to do it, you were my best friend. You didn't deserve to be banished because of what your parents did. She considered it for a second, but then she refused." Lunastar explained.

"Thank you for trying, but in a way your mother saved us, we would have been lying on the ground dead along with your other clanmates." I said strongly. Lunastar smiled. "I never thought of it that way." She meowed. "Let's head back ya'll, the sun has gotten real low." Jessie called out. ( **That was a reference!** ) We all turned around and headed home.

We walked home silently. When we got to the barn door, it seemed to quiet, there wasn't even any crickets. I sniffed the air, so did Lunastar. "Wait! Windclan is here!" I yowled, but it was too late Jessie had already opened the door.

Inside was the whole Windclan waiting with claws outstretched, waiting to kill us

 **Ohhh cliff hanger! What will happen?! In this chapter you now know Jack and his sibling's background and Lunastar's mother and sister and her and Jack's background together. Their closer than you thought eh? I put a reference in there for you guys to figure out.**

 **Lol I'm listening to Christmas music and my mom and brother are making cookies. Yum they smell good, I'm going to steal one.**

 **Yum! Their delicious!**

 **Q(s)OTD:**

 **#1. What do you think about Jack's background?**

 **#2. What reference is 'the sun's getting real low' from?**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Barn Cats:**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes.**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6- Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second

**LUNASTAR'S POV!**

All I saw was the muscular large body of Jack as he jumped in front of me, my kits, and his siblings. I swear to Starclan, he growled the scariest growl I had ever heard in my life. The Windclan cats actually took a few steps back. "Jack! We can fight too!" Said Jessie. "I just don't want you to get hurt!" he meowed. "We don't to let you get hurt!" I said. I turned to my kits. "Kit's run, and never stop." I meowed. They stood there for a while waiting for somebody to move. "Go!" I ordered. Sweetpaw stepped up. "Mom, we don't want to lose you again, plus we know how to fight and we're not just going to stand around oohhing and awwwing at the battle, we will fight, for our lives, and we will fight for yours." She meowed. "Those were brave words, do you all feel the same way?" I asked. They all nodded. "I have a feeling that you're not going to give up if I say no." I murmured.

"Alright kits, lets fight! I meowed as I unsheathed my claws, and so did my kits. "Oh I feel like a terrible mother!" I muttered. The fight began. Fur and blood was flying everywhere; I looked over and saw the horror of my younger kits as they saw their first battle in front of them. There were 10 of us, and 15 of them. _We can do this!_ I thought, hope rising. "Into battle my kits!" I screamed as I ran into the crowd of cats.

My kits followed me charging into the fight. Each barn cat had 2 cats. _Wait, I thought there are 15 cats, there's only ten that I see…_ I thought, but as soon as I thought that, 5 cats out of nowhere came running towards us. "Kits look out!" I meowed. The cats attacked as quickly as lighting. Their unsheathed claws flying at our pelts. 2 attacked me 3 attacked the kits but they were together. I watched as they used the battle moves that I and Jack had taught them.

Pride swelled up in my chest, but a scratch above my eye from my attackers brought me to real life. "Oh right, you guys." I growled. I made the first move. I jumped up, faster than you could blink I was on one of my attacker's back. He thrashed and tried to throw me off, but I clung on. I scratched at him and sliced his ear. He yowled. He finally decided to roll, but I leapt off his back just in time. Before he could react, I had him pinned down on the ground.

I sensed, my other attacker coming up behind me. I dug my claws into the pinned cat's shoulder and right as the other cat was right behind me I raised my back legs, keeping my front paws on the ground in front of me. I kicked with all my might and I made contact with his face. My back claws were unsheathed so, I imagined it was painful. All I heard was a yowl and the cat behind me fell to the ground with a **thump.**

 _Must have gone unconscious_ I thought. I turned to the cat pinned on the ground. I said one word. "Leave" I growled. He quivered with fear and right as I let him up he sprinted away from that place, as fast as he could, not looking back, not even for a split second.

I turned my attention to my kits, as they battled off the last cat. They sent him squealing like a new born. The battle was over. I cheered. Then everyone cheered. I ran over to my kits, so did Jack. "I'm so proud of you, kits!" we both said at the same moment. We laughed. "Thanks Jack, Thanks Mom." They all meowed. We all laughed. Cassidy was coming around with some herbs I had seen in the barn earlier today.

"Not too many scratches, Lunastar you must have done well." She meowed as she put some cobwebs on my cuts. "You did well too, we all did well!" I meowed. After a few cats Hollykit decided to help too. Even after all the battle training, she still loved the herbs. I had to admit, she would be a good medicine cat.

We all went in the barn. We sat in a circle (accept for the kits, they went to go and play) and we talked. "Now that Windclan knows were here, all the clans are surly going to come next time." Cody meowed. Everyone nodded. "But we can't just leave the barn, where will we go? Nobody will help us!" Jessie argued. "I know where we would go." I meowed. Everyone looked at me and blinked a few times. "Where?" Wesley asked. "Before we came here, I received a prophecy. A Starclan told me that: _Thunder will roar and destroy everything in its way, but Hope will rise and save the day_." I meowed _._ "But that doesn't give away where we should go." Meowed Jack. "That what I'm going to tell you, after that he told me: _Remember that you are not the only clan or cats around when there is still sky._ Hollykit told me that 'you're not the only cats around.' Means you guys, the barn cats. Then we all agreed that we thought 'sky' was Skyclan." I finished.

"OH! We need to go to sky clan and ask for their help!" Cody said getting it completely. I nodded. "Does anyone know where Skyclan is?" I asked. "I do!" Cassidy meowed. "Good. When should we leave?" I asked. "At dawn." Jack meowed. We all agreed. Every cat went to sleep, some of us stayed awake just in case. Jack kept watch like always, and Wesley and he switched every hour.

Finally it was morning, but no rooster called. We woke up silently, knowing that our journey to Skyclan will start today. We all got ready. Cassidy and Hollykit carried the herbs, and they gave us strengthening herbs for the journey. Nobody talked as we got ready. Finally as we were starting to leave, Jack broke the silence. "I'm not going." He meowed.

Everyone froze, turned around and looked at him. "You have to go! You have to come with us, Jack!" Snowkit cried. "I'm sorry little one, but I will not journey with you any longer." Jack said. We were all coming to tears. The kits were not taking it well. They adored Jack. "W-why aren't y-you coming?" Nightkit squeaked. "Someone has to stay behind." Jack meowed. "Jack no!" everyone piled around him, begging him to stay. I went up last. I couldn't look at him, for I knew if I looked at him I would cry my soul out. 2 tears fell from my eyes. Jack lifted my chin with his paw gently.

My eyes locked with his, more tears streamed down my face. "Jack, y-you can't do this." I cried. "I have to, to protect you." He meowed softly. I cried some more. "No jack, this will only make it worse. We won't survive without you, I won't survive without you!" I sobbed. "You will do fine." Jack meowed. "No Jack, I love you!" I cried. "No, I love you more, and I'm doing this because I love you." He meowed. "No, you're doing this because you want to break my heart." I growled.

"Let's go." I mumbled. Every cat went except for Jack. I heard him say one more sentence before I left him. "Sometimes good bye is a second chance." He meowed softly as he watched us go.

I stood at the back of the group. Cassidy joined me. "I know it har-"She started. "I just want to be alone." I cut her off. She looked at the ground and then caught up to the others. I could only think of Jack. I looked back at him, I could barely see his face, but the expression that he had on it, was clear.

Heartbroken.

 **Geez Lunastar, why can't you just say you love him and kiss him. Well girls got to be dramatic sometimes :p.**

 **This was one of the sad chapters. Sorry but I had the idea while I was in the woods and I couldn't wait to write this bitter chapter and make you mad XD.**

 **I felt like crying omg DX**

 **QOTD:**

 **#1. I need help I have no idea where Skyclan is! Someone please help. I would very much appreciate it! (That wasn't really a question)**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Barn Cats:**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes.**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I took a break there… I was just too lazy to do another. Anyway, I 've changed the schedule to every other day I'll post a new chapter. On to the story.**

Cassidy led us across Windclan territory. We were praying to Starclan, that we wouldn't be seen, or smelt. Finally around sunhigh time we made it across and we were now standing on the edge of the thunderpath. "You go first!" Cassidy meowed to Wesley and Cody. "She-cat's first!" Wesley smirked. Cassidy rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed, even my kits! But I didn't laugh. Once they saw my frown, they stopped. "Let's continue.." Jessie mumbled.

The she-cats crossed first. "Come-on Nightkit, you can come with us." I meowed. "But I'm not a she-cat mama!" He mewled. "I know sweetheart, but I want you to stick with me." I replied. He gave up the argument and followed me and his sisters as we crossed. I walked slow enough for them to catch up with me, Sweetpaw went right ahead and zoomed past us. I rolled my eyes. Once Hollykit took a step off the thunderpath, a monster zoomed by.

I looked over at my younger kits, they were shivering. "Shhhh, there, there kits. That was just a monster." I comforted them. I looked over at Sweetpaw who was grooming herself, looking mighty fine. I was going to smile but then caught myself and went back to my permanent scowl. After another monster passed, the toms sprinted across and joined us in no time. We kept on walking, following Cassidy's every move. Soon sunset was upon us. All I thought about was Jack, and how he would have loved this sunset.

We reached a field with a few trees here and there. "Let's settle here for the night." Jessie meowed. We all agreed. My kits flopped on the ground in tired. On my left there was a somewhat high cliff with a cave underneath it. "Let's check that out!" Wesley meowed, going towards the cave. Everyone followed. I scooped up my kits and followed them.

What we found inside made our jaws drop. It was beautiful! Cave crystals were everywhere you looked, and there was a smallish deepish pool of water as turquoise as my eyes. The pool had about 3 big fish and quite a few paws full of minnows. My kits played with the minnows. Snowkit eventually caught one and so did the others. "Mama! We caught some minnows!" they meowed rushing over to me. "Good job kits!" I meowed, plastering the cheesiest smile on my tabby face.

With some minnows and 2 big fish we had a good meal. "Mama, they were fun to catch but they don't taste very good…" Hollykit complained. I stood up with a sigh. "I'll go see if I can catch you a mouse." I meowed. Once I stepped outside a warm Greenleaf breeze rustled through my thick silver fur. It felt nice, but I ignored the feeling. I stood up straight and began to sniff this unclaimed territory.

I picked up the scent of a delicious squirrel. It was coming from the trees. I walked over to the trees and as soon as I walked into the woods, a bunch of evening songs from birds, welcomed me _Jack would have loved this!_ I thought. I suddenly remembered why I was here and I looked around for the squirrel. I saw the fuzzy creature on the roots of an oak tree nibbling on a green acorn.

I got into a hunter's crouch immediately. I stalked towards it, and then when I was in the perfect place I pounced. I landed on the squirrel's tail. The grey animal tried its best to squirm away. I bit into its little spine and in reply I tasted warm blood. The squirrel, after struggling for a little went limp. I silently thanked Starclan for this squirrel. I turned to walk out but then all the melodies, all the songs stopped in place all the birds flew away.

My blood ran cold; a feeling ran through my body, I felt like danger was very near. I sniffed the air, but before I could recognize the scent a muscular tom stepped out from the trees. I recognized him right away. I dropped my squirrel "Jack!" I purred rushing towards him.

"Lunastar!" He meowed as I hugged him ( **can cats hug?** ) "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" I purred. "Really because last time we chatted, you rejected me." Jack teased. "Oh, you know I love you!" I meowed blushing. "Let's go to the others!" Jack meowed. I picked up my squirrel and followed him out of the forest. We walked to the cave and before we even walked in… "Mama's back with food!" I heard Hollykit meow. The kits cheered and in a hurry they rushed outside, quickly coming to a halt.

"YAY! JACK"S HOME! Snowkit meowed so loud, I was afraid Windclan would hear her. Jacks siblings came out along with Sweetpaw and joined in on the cheering. Soon we settled down and went inside the cave. We fell asleep with Jack lying right next to me, guarding me with his life, like he had vowed that one night, I realized I loved him.

 **Yay! Jack's back! I'll explain why later.**

 **Gtg no QOTD beacsue no one answers them**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Barn Cats:**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes.**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8- the more you know

**Lol thank you OverlordMiles for commenting almost every chapter that means a lot to me!**

 **OMG OMG OMG! I forgot something in the thing that has all the names in it (I forgot what it's called) I forgot to add Wesley! noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sorry about that people. *turns to Wesley* "Sorry about that, Wesley." *Wesley runs to a corner and cries* "Well folks! Onto to the story!"**

 **JACK'S POV!**

That night we all slept peacefully, I was happy I was back with my family again. We woke up to a stormy day. There were dark clouds hanging over the sky, but that wouldn't change our mood, we stayed happy and positive and chatted some. After a while (I couldn't tell what time it was) we reached a hill. Before half way up the hill Nightkit collapsed, soon followed by his sisters Hollykit and Snowkit. "Come one kits almost there!" Cassidy meowed. "I can't go anymore!" Snowkit groaned. I scooped them up. Nightkit and Snowkit on my back while I hold Hollykit delicately in my mouth. They all sighed in relief. "What do you say, kits?" Lunastar asked. "Thank you, jack!" they meowed. I smiled. "You're welcome little ones." I meowed.

We reached the top and saw a breath taking view. Nightkit almost slid off my back! "This is skyclan." Cassidy explained. Below us about 100 tail-lengths away was a hole in the ground, about 35 feet down was the bottom. The entrance was easy, a zigzag trail leading down to the bottom and holes, probably dens along the way. "Wow." Lunastar gasped.

"HALT! Who are you!" said a cat from far away. "Must be a Skyclan patrol." Sweetpaw meowed. We made our way down the hill and towards the cats. We went closer and closer. "Come, no further!" said a she-cat. We were about 5 tail-lengths away for each other. I observed the patrol. All of them had strong, long legs that when they jumped it seemed they could reach Starclan! They had a muscular built body, good for fighting, and light paws, good for hunting.

"Who are you?" a younger, more curious cat asked. Cassidy stepped forward. "We come from the other clans." Cassidy meowed. The patrol leader hissed. "What have you come seeking from us?" The patrol leader asked. "Our home has been attack and all of our clan mates have been killed except for us, we need your help, please were begging you!" Lunastar explained.

The patrol looked at one another. "Come with us." A she-cat meowed. The patrol walked off, the outsiders followed, not knowing another option. The patrol led them down to the trail. Soon even before the first turn there was the first hole, or den. "Stay here." The patrol leader ordered before walking into the den. There was some talking and then the cat stepped out again. "Come in," he meowed.

We followed him into the den which opened out to a pretty big den; in it was a white she-cat, sitting up with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. "Hello clan cats, I am Flightstar, leader of Skyclan. Ratpelt, told me of your troubles and I have decided to help." She meowed calmly. She stood up. "Come, I will make an announcement." She meowed. We followed her out of the den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath me, under skyrock!" Flightstar called. Cats joined underneath the leader, most of them had heard about the odd travelers. "As some of you know, there are travelers seeking our help." Flightstar started. Murmurs spread uneasily throughout the camp. "And yet some of you know that I am going to help them, any volunteers, to help this group?" Flightstar asked.

Silence. But then yowls broke into the air. Cats were coming out of nowhere, attacking every cat in their sight. Queens protected their kits, apprentices protected their siblings and warriors protected their friends. The stench hit my nose like a lightning bolt, _Thunderclan!_ I turned to Lunastar.

A small tom was attacking her violently. The tom had her pinned down, spiting in her face. I growled and attacked the tom. I clawed the tom's back. He turned around, facing me and losing his grip on Lunastar. She saw her chance and she squirmed out of the toms reach and attacked him while he was distracted. The tom fell to the ground in front of me and I pinned him down.

I stared into his green eyes; they were almost the same as mine. When I locked gazes with him, I felt a pang in my chest, realizing the truth. "Father?" I asked. At the same time the tom said "Son?" Lunastar gasped, and my pulse raced, to extreme.

 **WOAH! Big shocker, eh? Lol your gonna have to wait 2 days to… OMG in two days is Christmas eve! Tell you what, I'll do a chapter tomorrow and then I'll do the adoptable stories the on Christmas eve, thanking everyone. I might sometime go back to Ravenkit's destiny, if you guys think I should. Oh and one more thing**

 ***turns to the coffin of qotd* "RELIVE! BE ALIVE!" * the ghost of QOTD rises and turns into a real QOTD. "hmmm…." *reads QOTD***

 **QOTD:**

 **#1. Do think I should go back to Ravenkit's destiny after I finish this story, or should I start another story (which I have in mind)?**

 **I will add Wesley to the list sorry about that. *Wesley is still crying in a corner* Don't mind him!**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest and forest green eyes. (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles and yellow eyes. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there and amber eyes. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Barn Cats:**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (Former Shadowclan member: Sparrowpaw)**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Pinepaw)**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Ashpaw)**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Shimmerpaw)**

 **Wesley: a smaller tan tom with white chest and paw and bright green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Thrushpaw)**

 **Wesley is happy now *Wesley smiles* good now see you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers,**

 **Thanks so much for all the comments and story favorites, that means a lot to me. I had a sleep over yesterday, so I couldn't do another chapter, sorry. Merry Christmas!**

 **JACK'S POV!**

 _Is it really my dad? Could it be him?!_ I thought as my heart pounded. The battle around us stopped looking up at us with wide eyes. "Son! It's really you!" The tom said. My siblings walked up behind me. "Oh and your siblings too!" he meowed. "I thought you had died!" he cried.

Lunastar hissed. "Oh, what's wrong Lu-Lu? Know these cats?" the tom said in a mocking voice. "As, a matter of fact I do!" Lunastar meowed, and stepped over to me and licked my cheek I purred. My father had a stunned look on his face.

"You are kidding me! You fell in love with this she-cat?!" My father screeched. _How does he know Lunastar?_ "Lunastar, how does he know you?" I whispered. Lunastar turned toward me eyes dark. "He was the one who killed my clan." she growled. My eyes widened.

 _No! My own father! I just met him and now I know he's a murderer!_ I thought. My siblings had heard it too and Wesley growled. "You're a murderer!" Cody screamed. "Oh my dear son, I was just getting rid of the weak ones! They were all going to die anyway." My father meowed in a bitter sweet voice. Sweetpaw and the kits ran up next to me and Lunastar. Once the youngest kits took a glance at my father, they shrank away behind Lunastar.

Sweetpaw however stood up strong and looked Mousestar right in the eyes. "Go home." She growled. "What!?" My father questioned. "I said GO HOME!" Sweetpaw hissed. "Psh, an apprentice can't tell **ME** what to **DO**!" The tom spat. "Wanna bet?!" Sweetpaw meowed.

Before the tom could react Sweetpaw pounced on him using the skills we taught her. Sweetpaw stayed on his back for a while, the tom running around like crazy trying to get her off. It was quite the sight! Finally my father came to his senses and rolled on the ground to crush the apprentice.

But before he could squash her, Sweetpaw jumped off and with unsheathed claws ran at him, my father, who was still on the ground, started to get up, but he was too late, Sweetpaw had already pinned him down. The tom growled and tried to squirm off but Sweetpaw held on to him.

She took a paw off and swiped it across his muzzle. Then she scratched his underbelly. My father smirked. "Is that all you can do?" he hissed. Sweetpaw let him up and turned around towards us.

I watched as the tom walked up behind her and started to attack from her back, when Sweetpaw kicked out her strong long legs and made contact with his face.

The tom fell on the ground with a **thump!** Sweetpaw grinned at us, pleased with herself.

 **LUNASTAR'S POV!**

As the warriors passed us someone picked up unconscious Mousestar. As the cats, I thought I heard a "Sorry!" from one of the cats in the back. I shook it off.

Jack walked over to me, sitting down. "Who was that tom?" he asked. "Oh, you mean your father? His name is Mousestar, leader of Thunderclan." I responded. He nodded. Flightstar's white pelt caught our attention, as she leaped to skyrock

"Cat's of Skyclan, what we just saw there was cruel Thunderclan, who had attacked these cat's home, and clan." She started. "As I was saying, are there any volunteers to help this clan?" Flightstar asked her clan again. "I will!" said a cat. "Lightpelt, are you sure? What about your kits?" Flightstar asked. The cat started to make her way up to the leader, her voice became stronger with every step.

2 kits followed behind her with a questioning look on their face. The kits looked about my kits age, 4 moons or so. "My mate died, my mother ran away, my father die from green cough and my mate is dead, I would very much like to help this group become strong again and claim their place in the world." Lightpelt meowed; she was now right up next to us. Wesley smiled warmly at her and her kits. Lightpelt's courage spread.

2 siblings: apprentices joined us as well as 2 warriors: one older one and one new warrior. "Thank you cats for your courage and kindness! We will not bother you any more, we will leave you in peace." I meowed, thanking the clan. Flightstar nodded and we continued our journey back.

Chatting was in the air! Every cat was talking and making new friends, Wesley was flirting with Lightpelt and an apprentice named Sorrelpaw was flirting with Sweetpaw, I wasn't sure what to think of that but I let it be. Lightpelt's kits and my kits were already best buddies and playing with each other, so everything was good.

We stopped when we saw the familiar cliff. "Alright cats, let's take a break and well continue tomorrow morning. We all went in the cave which we found out had 6 tunnels that led into open space. It was pretty convenient if you ask me.

The warriors went in one, the apprentices (including Sweetpaw) went into another and Lightpelt and her kits went into another. Cody, Wesley, and Jessie went to the warriors, and Cassidy went into another one placing her herbs down.

Me and Jack and the kits went into the last one, which was quite cozy and we collapsed, a peaceful dark wave washed over me, and I fell asleep.

 **Yay! Another one done! Now I have to go get dressed for church.**

 **QOTD:**

 **If Jack had the chance, do you think he would kill Mousestar?**

 **I will add the new members to the list:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest and forest green eyes. (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles and yellow eyes. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there and amber eyes. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (Former Shadowclan member: Sparrowpaw)**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Pinepaw)**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Ashpaw)**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Shimmerpaw)**

 **Wesley: a smaller tan tom with white chest and paw and bright green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Thrushpaw)**

 **Lightpelt: a gold she-cat with a white face and belly and blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: a white fluffy tom with grey paw and gold eyes (Mother: Lightpelt)**

 **Fluffykit: a dark grey tom dappled grey and black with green eyes (Mother: Lightpelt)**

 **Sorrelpaw: a calico tom with a bob for a tail and green eyes**

 **Flypaw: an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail**

 **Palefur: a light tanish grayish tabby she-cat with pale green eyes**

 **Windstorm: a grey tom with white splotches and dark blue eyes**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Leader: Flightstar: a white she-cat with green eyes and long strong legs, great for jumping.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ratpelt: a grey tom with amber eyes and a scratched off ear.**

 **Bye guys! Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Let's get started!**

 **LUNASTAR'S POV!**

When I woke up, there was something strange about the morning, everything was quiet. You could even hear a feather if it fell. I immediately sensed danger nearby _Windclan!_ I thought as the familiar sent hit my nose.

"Wake up!" I nudged Jack. "What is it, is another clan attacking again?" Jack asked tiredly. "As a matter of fact, YES!" I hissed, getting impatient. Jack shot up right away. "Shhhh, don't wake up the kits, let them sit out on this one!" I whispered. Jack nodded, and stepped forward, accidently stepping on Nightkit's tail.

"What?" Nightkit meowed. I looked at jack with disappointment, but held back a smile, trying not to laugh. Nightkit woke up with such a start that he managed to wake up his sisters.

They all tiredly stood up. "What's goin-"Snowkit started. "Hush kits, stay here!" I meowed. I flicked my tail to signal to Jack to go forward. We tip toed out of the cave, and we saw Windclan waiting.

I unsheathed my claws, and so did Jack. But before we attacked, I noticed that none of them had their claws out. I held my tail out to stop Jack. He looked at me confused, I flicked my muzzle at their claws and Jack looked too confused at what I was trying to tell him.

I gave up. "Why are you here?" I asked sternly to the Windclan cats. A lean tall cat stepped forward, I recognized him as Swiftstar, the leader of Windclan. "We have come seeking your help." Swiftstar meowed. I looked at him frowning. "Why us, and why do you need our help?" I asked confused.

"You see, we don't want to do this, we don't want to keep on attacking you, and neither do any of the clans, only Mousestar is the one who wants us to. Some of us have refused and Mousestar has killed them all, we all feel the same way but we don't tell him…. Don't you see, we need your help! You're the only ones who can help!" Swiftstar exclaimed.

It was odd for me, because I had known the leader almost my entire life and this strong tom was begging, I didn't know how to react. By now the whole group had joined us and was catching on to what was happening.

I finally found my voice. "I guess I had thought that you had all gone mad." I murmured sort of ashamed. "We will do anything!" Windclan yowled. "I will follow these cats! I will become part of their group!" meowed a strong looking warrior. "You don't have too…" I meowed. "I will too!" said another warrior.

Soon we had gained 4 more warriors, our numbers quickly adding up to 21 cats. Our group was quite big. "Thank you, our group appreciates your generosity." Jack meowed thankfully dipping his head.

"you can stay with us, in Windclan for today." Swiftstar offered. 'No thank you, we must continue on our journey." I meowed. Swiftstar nodded understandingly. "Come on warriors! Off we go!" Swiftstar meowed.

We watched as the cats departed. "We must go too" I meowed as I turned to the group. They nodded and we set off.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I will make another for you guys today.**

 ***reads QOTD***

 **What was your favorite present that you got from Christmas?**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest and forest green eyes. (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles and yellow eyes. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there and amber eyes. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: Swiftstar- a white tom with black splotches and gold eyes.**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Outsiders:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (Former Shadowclan member: Sparrowpaw)**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Pinepaw)**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Ashpaw)**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Shimmerpaw)**

 **Wesley: a smaller tan tom with white chest and paw and bright green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Thrushpaw)**

 **Lightpelt: a gold she-cat with a white face and belly and blue eyes ( Former Skyclan)**

 **Cloudkit: a white fluffy tom with grey paw and gold eyes (Mother: Lightpelt)**

 **Fluffykit: a dark grey tom dappled grey and black with green eyes (Mother: Lightpelt)**

 **Sorrelpaw: a calico tom with a bob for a tail and green eyes (Former Skyclan)**

 **Flypaw: an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail (former Skyclan)**

 **Palefur: a light tanish grayish tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (former Skyclan)**

 **Windstorm: a grey tom with white splotches and dark blue eyes (former Skyclan)**

 **Lilacstream: a white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and grayish violetish eyes (former Windclan)**

 **Morningdove: a light grey she cat with white splotches and blue eyes (Former Windclan)**

 **Quickstep: a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Former Windclan)**

 **Whitewhisker: a white tom with long whiskers and hazel eyes (former Windclan)**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Leader: Flightstar: a white she-cat with green eyes and long strong legs, great for jumping.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ratpelt: a grey tom with amber eyes and a scratched off ear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Back again!**

 **Lunastar's Pov!**

We started quickly, trying to get to Shadowclan's old territory as fast as we could. Before you could say "mouse" we were at the thunderpath. "Every she-cat go first." I meowed. 11 she-cats stepped up beside me we heard the ground rumble and then a monster rolled by. The sickening smell of twoleg zoomed by with it. "Now!" I yowled. We sprinted across. Lightpelt and I picked up our kits and ran.

I felt the hard surface beneath my paws. I could see the paw prints of the monsters that had crossed. I was the last she-cat off the thunderpath and just in time too. Another Monster zoomed by.

I heard Jack yell "Now!" the 10 toms zoomed towards us, definitely beating our time. We continued, cats were chatting as we entered Windclan territory. I said nothing as I led the cats down to the bank where the two-leg had dropped me off.

A little way away I could see the monster riding around. I turned to my group. "That monster is our way to Shadowclan territory." I started. I saw the shocked faces of my group. "Don't worry about the two-legs they are kind, not all of them are bad." I meowed.

Some cats relaxed while others stayed scared. The lake rocked and sprayed water on us cooling us off from the hot Greenleaf day.

The monster rode closer and closer till it was a few cats away from us.

The two-legs I recognized. The girl with her brown fur at the top of her head, and the man who was steering the monster. The girl yowled something and pointed a pink claw at us. The man turned around and saw us.

He rode closer to us; I saw some cats backing off. "They will not hurt us!" I yowled over the loud hum of the monster. Once close enough to land, the girl jumped off and ran straight toward me. She picked me up and wrapped her pink legs ( **arms, I said legs because cats don't have arms** ) after a few seconds she put me down and pointed to the monster, the entrance wide open.

I flicked my tail and my group, except for me and my kits made cautious moves. We all hopped on board and the kits started to slide around the slippery ground. "Mama!" Fluffykit cried. "I got you kits." Lightpelt meowed and picked her kits up, putting her tail around them.

However Nightkit, Snowkit, and Hollykit were used to the ground so they just sat down. Sweetpaw did too but Sorrelpaw slid around. Sweetpaw giggled. Sorrelpaw then fell on the ground as the monster started to move. Sweetpaw laughed even more. She gracefully slid over to Sorrelpaw and helped him stand up. "Meant to do that." Sorrelpaw meowed embarrassed. Sweetpaw laughed even more.

I looked around and saw Jack struggling to not slide around. I walked over to him and helped him. He purred, and I smiled.

The girl watched us all scramble around and smiled when we helped each other. The monster came to a sudden halt making everyone fall over.

I looked over at Sorrelpaw as he fell on top of Sweetpaw accidently touching noses. "Sorry!" Sorrelpaw squeaked and stood up. "It's fine." Sweetpaw purred slightly blushing. The twolegs helped us off at the half bridge it felt good to have solid ground beneath us.

The girl looked at me one last time. I nodded at her and she nodded at me waving her pink paw in the air. She walked onto the monster again and off they rode. I started walking toward the Shadowclan border. The group followed.

I placed one paw over the border than another than another than the last on. Every one followed. We were now on Shadowclan's territory. My old home. I followed my memory to the camp. There was the camp entrance. I thought I saw me and Jack sneaking out of camp when we were kits. And then they disappeared and then I saw myself and my mentor Tallshadow as I caught my first prey. Lastly I saw Jack and his siblings and his mother being sent out of camp, and I tried to follow but two guards blocked my way.

I had so many memories here! Some good and some bad. I took a deep breath and walked toward the camp entrance, the group behind me followed my every paw step. My kits and Jack stood beside me as I neared the entrance.

Soon I was in the arch and what I saw in the camp completely horrified me. Thunderclan cats buzzing everywhere and high up on high rock was Mousestar, waiting for us.


	12. Chapter 12

**JACK'S POV!**

I watched as Lunastar looked at her old home in shock and horror. Thunderclan cats everywhere, I suddenly remembered what Swiftstar had said about Mousestar controlling every clan. "Thunderclan, Attack!" Mousestar yowled.

I saw Cassidy whisper something to Lunastar and Lunastar looking happy yet scared. The Thunderclan cats charged, and when they were 3 tail lengths away, they came to a halt.

I half expected it, but the other half didn't so I was in sort-of shock.

"I said attack!" Mousestar growled. No cat moved a muscle. "AGH!" Mousestar yowled. Still no cat moved. "You cowards, I'll defeat…" he paused to count our numbers. "21 cats by myself no problem!" he spat.

 _Ya, I'll bet_ I thought rolling my eyes. He charged at us, still with determination in his eyes. He ran right in my direction so once a few feet away he pounced on my back and I easy flung the tiny tom off my back.

My father landed with a sickening **THUMP.** I sort of felt bad, but not really, it was like half and half. My father weakly stood up. I was already on top of him, pinning him down to the ground.

I thought of how this tom, my father had killed my love's home, and clan. Rage filled me." You destroyed Shadowclan." I growled. "And…." Mousestar meowed. "Do you not understand the consequences?!" I yowled.

Mousestar shrugged. "You're going to rot in the Dark Forest." I spat. "So be it, it was worth it, I'm actually glad your mother is dead, she would be the only one who could change my mind about taking over the clans." Mousestar meowed without hesitation.

I stared at him in shock and horror. I raised a claw ready to bring it down. I brought my claw down at his underbelly to take the remaining 5 lives he had, just like Scourge took the 9 lives out of Tigerstar. Suddenly a paw stopped me.

I looked up and saw no one. I could just faintly see a cat. "Mother…" I meowed, breathing in her sent. "Don't do it Pinepaw, don't do it." She murmured. Then just like that she was gone. "Well are you going to kill me?" Mousestar meowed with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's not my honor." I growled. I looked at Lunastar and nodded. She shook her head. "I cannot kill any cat even if it was him." She meowed. I understood. "Cats of Thunderclan, I think you should do the honor, he was the one who forced you to do things that were not necessary." I meowed, my voice echoing throughout the camp.

The Thunderclan cats gladly accepted my offer and took my place in pining him down. As I walked away as they started to betray their leader I saw the look in Mousestar's eyes. It was pure horror and hate. I saw his green gaze lock into mine. I shuddered and looked away. I put my gaze on the group of cats. Lunastar purred and walked over to me. I smiled weakly.

The painful yowls of Mousestar filled the air. I tried to ignore then but it was hard to. Finally the yowls stopped. Scarnose walked over to us. "We thank you for getting rid of Mousestar's terrible reign." He meowed.

I couldn't help but notice the blood on his muzzle and claws. I shrugged it off. "You were the one who helped defeat him." Lunastar meowed. Scarnose dipped his head. "I will go get my nine lives at dawn tomorrow, I will try to be the best leader I can be." He meowed. Scarnose walked off. I looked over to where I saw a limp brown bundle.

"I'll go bury him..." I offered. "I will come too." Jessie meowed as well as Cassidy, Cody, and Wesley. I gave them a slight smile. "I understand" Lunastar meowed knowingly.

We walked over to his body and Wesley and I carried him. "Even though he lied to us and said bad things about our mother, I still feel bad." Cody muttered. "I do as well." I meowed. "Me too." Jessie meowed. "Me three." Wesley meowed. "Me four." Cassidy meowed. We walked in silence through the forest.

"Let's bury him here." I meowed. We were right next to the Thunderclan border. We dug the hole in silence. We placed him gently in the hole. My siblings walked away. I stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" Jessie asked. "I'll cover him up, you guys go ahead." I meowed. They hesitated but then left, once I lost sight of them I covered my father up with the earth.

I sat there not knowing what to do. "You'll always be my hero even though you lost your mind." I meowed, sitting as still as a statue next to his grave. I might as well have just been a rock. After a while of sitting there, I noticed the gaining gray clouds. I sniffed the air and smelt rain on its way.

It started to drizzle I didn't mind. I heard a bundle of paw steps. I turned around and saw Thunderclan. "Were on our way home, we will leave you in peace for 3 moons, so you can get settled in." Scarnose meowed to me. I nodded without saying anything. Scarnose frowned but shrugged it off. He and his cats padded across the border and into their territory.

Some more time past and it began raining harder. I didn't care. I didn't mind as the rain soaked into my fur, I felt dead inside. "Jack?" meowed a she-cat. "Jack!" she meowed as she padded closer. I recognized her as Lunastar, her sent washing over me. "Jack! Don't scare me like that!" She meowed as she sat down next to me. I stayed silent. "Jack, I came out here to tell you two things." She meowed.

I said nothing "One: get out of the rain. Two: I'm expecting your kits." She meowed not changing her tone of voice, trying to trick me. It worked.

"Ya, that nice- wait what! You're expecting my kits! Oh this is wonderful!" I cried, I felt alive again. Lunastar smiled. "I knew this would cheer you up. Now let's go back to camp, I have an announcement to make." Lunastar meowed standing up. I followed her actions and followed her away from my dead father.

We returned to camp and the clouds began to clear up, the sun shining through. Lunastar jumped up on high rock. "All cats…" she called. Cats already coming out of their dens from the rain disappearing.

"We have been victorious in defeating Mousestar!" she called. Cheers rang out through the clearing.

Once they started to go down Lunastar's voice called again. "I have decided to name this group of wonderful cats." She meowed looking down at us. "When this all started, I received a prophecy from one of my old clanmates. He told me that 'thunder will roar and destroy everything in its way, but hope will rise and save the day.'" Lunastar explained, every cats staying quiet waiting to hear the rest. "Now I know who hope is. It's us, HopeClan!" Lunastar called.

All cats cheered. They stopped minutes later. Lunastar stood standing on high rock smiling. "I have 3 more announcements to make." Lunastar meowed before anyone walked away. "Jack, Jessie, Cody, and Wesley please come forward." She meowed. I obeyed not understanding why she wanted us. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and obey it for eternity?" She asked.

I suddenly realized why she wanted us up here. "I do." We all said at the same time. "Then jack, from now on you will be known as Pineclaw, Starclan honors your courage and selflessness." she meowed with pure pride. I smiled as she rested her muzzle on my head and I licked her shoulder respectfully.

She turned to Jessie "Jessie, from now on you will be known as Sparrowflight Starclan honors you kindness and diversity." Sparrowflight licked her shoulder respectfully. "Cody, you are now known as Ashspeck Starclan honors your strength and integrity." Lunastar meowed.

"Wesley, you are now to be known as Brackenstorm." She meowed. "Cassidy, come here." Lunastar meowed. Cassidy walked up and joined us on high rock. "Do you accept the ways of a medicine cat?" she asked. "I do." Cassidy meowed. "You are now known as Shimmerpool, Starclan honors your kindness and intelligence." Lunastar meowed.

"PINECLAW! SPARROWFLIGHT! ASHESPECK! BRACKENSTORM! SHIMMERPOOL!" the new clan cheered for the new warriors. "Also Fluffykit, Cloudkit, Hollykit, Snowkit, and Nightkit. Are you ready to be an apprentice?" Lunastar asked. "I do." They meowed at the same time.

"Fluffykit, you will now be known as Fluffypaw your mentor will be Brackenstorm." Lunastar meowed. Brackenstorm walked up to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Cloudkit you will now be known as Cloudpaw your mentor will be Sparrowflight." She announced. "Snowkit, you will be known as Snowpaw, your mentor will be Ashspeck." She meowed.

"Nightkit you will be known as Nightpaw, your mentor will be Pineclaw." She meowed. I walked up to Nightpaw his eyes shone as we touched noses.

"Hollykit, do you promise to become a medicine cat, and study herbs?" Lunastar asked. "I do." Hollykit meowed. "Then you are now known as Hollypaw and your mentor is Shimmerpool." Lunastar meowed. "FLUFFYPAW! CLOUDPAW! SNOWPAW! NIGHTPAW! HOLLYPAW!" the clan cheered.

"One last thing, I must chose a deputy. Pineclaw, you are now the first deputy of Hopeclan, do you accept?" she asked looking at me. I stared back in shock. "Yes, I do." I meowed after pausing.

The clan cheered my name a second time. After everyone went back to their dens I walked up to Lunastar. "Now that you're expecting my kits, I want you to be safe so from now on you will be in the nursery." I meowed. Lunastar rolled her eyes at me "come here you!" she laughed and kissed me.

 **That was long! There will be one more chapter and then I am finished with this story.**

 **QOTD:**

 **What do you think of their new names? Do you think I should have left them the way they were?**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Mousestar- a light brown tom with a white chest and forest green eyes. (a little small for a leader but he's quick and deadly)**

 **Deputy: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles and yellow eyes. (Large and strong tom that will do anything Mousestar orders)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there and amber eyes. (average sized tom alright with battle moves but is really smart)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: Swiftstar- a white tom with black splotches and gold eyes.**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **Hopeclan:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Former Shadowclan leader)**

 **Sweetpaw: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes (Former apprentice of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Snowkit: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes(Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Hollykit: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan) mother: Lunastar**

 **Nightkit: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes. (Former kit of Shadowclan.) Mother: Lunastar**

 **Jessie: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (Former Shadowclan member: Sparrowpaw)**

 **Jack: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Pinepaw)**

 **Cody: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Ashpaw)**

 **Cassidy: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Shimmerpaw)**

 **Wesley: a smaller tan tom with white chest and paw and bright green eyes. (Former shadowclan member: Thrushpaw)**

 **Lightpelt: a gold she-cat with a white face and belly and blue eyes ( Former Skyclan)**

 **Cloudkit: a white fluffy tom with grey paw and gold eyes (Mother: Lightpelt)**

 **Fluffykit: a dark grey tom dappled grey and black with green eyes (Mother: Lightpelt)**

 **Sorrelpaw: a calico tom with a bob for a tail and green eyes (Former Skyclan)**

 **Flypaw: an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail (former Skyclan)**

 **Palefur: a light tanish grayish tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (former Skyclan)**

 **Windstorm: a grey tom with white splotches and dark blue eyes (former Skyclan)**

 **Lilacstream: a white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and grayish violetish eyes (former Windclan)**

 **Morningdove: a light grey she cat with white splotches and blue eyes (Former Windclan)**

 **Quickstep: a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Former Windclan)**

 **Whitewhisker: a white tom with long whiskers and hazel eyes (former Windclan)**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Leader: Flightstar: a white she-cat with green eyes and long strong legs, great for jumping.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ratpelt: a grey tom with amber eyes and a scratched off ear.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys back with the last chapter!**

 **PfP (guest)- glad you like the names thank you for reviewing!**

 **Overlordmiles- I was thinking on a sequel but I'm not sure what it would be about…**

 **Without any further ado onto the final chap!**

Lunastar's POV!

It had been almost 2 moons since Mousestar's death and Pineclaw seemed to have gotten over it, in excitement for the kits that were coming soon. I slept in the nursery now, my belly becoming swollen by the day.

Tonight the kits were especially kicking. _Could tonight be the night, I mean it has been almost 2 moons._ I thought. I became worried. The main reason being that I was the only queen in the nursery, so no one would rush to get help, I would need to do that myself.

That whole night I wondered what our kits would look like when they arrived. Would they have my pelt and Pineclaw's eyes or Pineclaw's pelt and my eyes? I couldn't wait to see when they arrived.

Tonight I couldn't sleep, I was restless! So to pass by the time I thought of possible names, I thought of what I would name them for their warrior ceremony.

It was very dark inside; I looked outside and saw that it was moon high, the dead of night. It also meant that it was the next day. I stood up pondering if any warrior was awake at this time. My round belly swung as I stood. I purred knowing they would be joining us any day now.

I felt a strong kick from somewhere inside my stomach. "Ow! You kit's sure will be strong warriors some day!" I whispered flinching a little. They kicked again "Hey! Ow! Knock it off kits!" I flinched.

They kicked me one last time, two times stronger than the other times."Owww!" I fell on the ground, flank heaving. _I think their coming!_ I thought urgently. _But I can't just walk over to Shimmerpool's den! That might damage the kits!_ I thought, I was helpless but not that helpless I wouldn't risk hurting my kits. So I did what I thought was best.

When they kicked again I yowled to Starclan, half of it not needed. I heard cats starting to stir and I heard paw steps running my way. "Lunastar? Is everything alright?" Pineclaw asked noting the fear in my turquoise eyes. "Get your sister please! The kits are coming!" I meowed urgently. Pineclaw's eyes widened and rushed to find his sister in the medicine cat den

Meanwhile, I was on the ground breathing hard. Even though this was my 3 time giving birth, it was still hard for a she-cat. Not a moment too soon Pineclaw arrived with Shimmerpool and Hollypaw, ready to help. The kits kicked again, their kicks becoming stronger with every kick. "Ah!" I screamed.

Pineclaw rushed over to help me but Shimmerpool held his back and told him to go outside and to no come in till she allowed it too. She turned to Hollypaw "Go get some wet moss, and while you're at it find a sturdy stick." She ordered Hollypaw.

After Hollypaw had left she turned to me. She had 3 herbs wrapped up in a bundle, only one I recognized as poppy seeds. They kicked again. I groaned, Shimmerpool picked out one leaf it had jagged edges and kind of a fluffy texture to it. "This is a raspberry leaf, it will sooth your pain." Shimmerpool meowed as she gave me the herb.

I picked it up and ate it, a little while later I felt the pain easing down, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. The pain was still alive and I felt my pelt ripple as I felt the first kit coming.

Hollypaw rushed in and gave me the stick; I took it into my mouth. Not a moment later a sack fell out and I bit down on the stick trying to ease the pain. Shimmerpool nipped the sack and out rolled a brown tabby she-cat. Shimmerpool licked its fur backwards and the kit started mewling for milk. Shimmerpool placed the tiny kit next to my belly and it began suckling

I purred but stopped in the middle of it, another screech filled the sky as another spasm went through my body, reminding me that another kit was going to join us. "You're doing great, Lunastar! Push!" Hollypaw encouraged me. I push and out slid another sack

Hollypaw from watching her mentor nipped the sack and out rolled a silver tabby she-cat, a smaller replica of me. Hollypaw licked its fur the wrong way until it meowed. Hollypaw gently placed down her new little sister next to her sister. "Two more kits! You're doing great Lunastar!" Shimmerpool encouraged. _2 more! I hope they don't turn out dead like Sweetsong's litter_ I thought remembering the pain of when her other 3 kits hadn't moved.

Another ripple of pain shot through my body bringing me to the present. I screeched biting into the stick. I could feel my teeth sinking into the stick but not breaking it completely. A spasm went through my body, I panted as the third sack came falling out.

Shimmerpool nipped it and out slid a pain milky brown tom with white paws. Shimmerpool licked at its fur time it squirmed in her grip. She placed it next to his sisters.

I was sweating now _last one, you got this!_ I thought to myself boosting my spirits. Another shock of pain rippled my body and I broke the stick in half screaming.

The last sack slid out and Hollypaw nipped it and out fell a rather small russet tom. Hollypaw picked him up by the scruff and turned to Shimmerpool. They talked in whispers, I couldn't hear them. _What are they doing? Just give me my kit!_ I thought fiercely.

"What's wrong?!" I asked urgently. Shimmerpool looked at me with grief stricken eyes. "Your last kit, h-he's dead." Shimmerpool meowed eyes trained on the ground. My heart sank. "Give me my kit! He can't be dead!" I ordered.

Hollypaw with sad eyes gave me my kit and indeed he was still and I sensed no heartbeat coming from him. But I didn't give up. Determination shone in my eyes as I did what the medicine cats did with my other kits; I licked his pelt backwards fiercely, no sound coming from the little kit , I didn't give up, I licked and licked the tom's russet pelt and finally after waiting for so long the tom made a little squeak.

Hollypaw gasped and Shimmerpool's eyes shone with wonder. I licked his pelt more till his mewls were stronger and I placed him next to his siblings.

Pineclaw burst in without a warning, his brown tabby pelt ruffled and his green eyes wide. I purred and he calmed down. As he walked in I noticed the familiar pelts of 3 other cats. Sweetsong, Snowpaw, and Nightpaw walked in after Pineclaw.

"Oh Lunastar, their beautiful!" Pineclaw murmured. I smiled in agreement. "I'll leave you happy family alone." Shimmerpool smiled as she slipped out of the den. "What are their names, mama?" Snowpaw asked. I thought for a moment, I couldn't think of any names but I know who would.

"You name the kits." I meowed to my first and second litter. They smiled and Sweetsong stepped forward first. She bent down to touch the brown tabby she cat's tiny head. "How about Cloverkit, for this kit." Sweetsong offered. I nodded my approval.

Hollypaw stepped forward next. "And Rowankit, for this brown tom." The medicine cat apprentice suggested. I smiled.

"I think this pretty she-cat should be named Featherkit!" Snowpaw meowed. I nodded.

"And how about Squirrelkit for this handsome russet kit." Nightpaw offered. I smiled, knowing my kits chose better names than I could have. "Go on now, your mother needs rest." Pineclaw meowed shooing everyone out of the den.

Hollypaw stayed and gave her the rest of the herbs. "This is borage it will help you with making milk for the kits." Hollypaw explained as she nudged the leaf toward her mother. I chewed them up, tasting the bitterness I screwed up my face that made Hollypaw laugh.

"Here are some poppy seeds to help you sleep." Hollypaw giggled as she dropped two seeds in front of my face. I lapped them up feeling sleepy already. Hollypaw left the den, and my eyelids grew heavy with sleep. I lapped up what was left of the water on the moss and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in a starry area, I knew right away were I was. "Hello? Starclan are you hear?" I called. My words echoed through the clearing. Suddenly the place changed. I was in a dark forest surrounded by tree just like at home.

A voice called through the clearing "The squirrel-" a red squirrel appeared on a branch. "-will jump from tree to tree, you might be frightened at what you find on the inside, but love and kindness can change it." The voice meowed.

I saw as the squirrel's eyes turned red and leapt toward me; it grew and grew till it was bigger than a cat. I screamed as it ran straight toward me, I ran my paws hit the ground faster and faster the 'squirrel' went, faster and faster I went. My body slowed. My flank heaving, I knew I could not run forever.

The monster caught up with me and sank its sharp teeth into my flesh. My scream of pain echoed across the forest. My eyes shot open, I was still alive in my nest with my new kits.

I calmed myself "it was just a dream, just a dream." I whispered shakily. I looked at the newly named Squirrelkit, _or was it?_ I thought.

 **Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNN**

 **Whelp Overlordmiles + everyone who's reading this, yes there will be a sequel! I might Finish Ravenkit's destiny first though…. Wait never mind. I'll do both, I'll put up a schedule for the stories up on my profile. Okay! Well this is my first multiply story finish! Thank you for everyone who read this story, and I hope you liked it!**

 **QOTD:**

 **On a scale of 1-10 what do you rate this story?**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Scarnose: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles and yellow eyes**

 **Deputy: Sandpelt: a pale yellow tabby strong tom with a white chest and gold eyes**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there and amber eyes.**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader: Pebblestar: a grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: Swiftstar- a white tom with black splotches and gold eyes.**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **HopeClan:**

 **Leader: Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes.**

 **Deputy: Pineclaw: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes. Apprentice: Nightpaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Shimmerpool: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes Apprentice: Hollypaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Palefur: a light tanish grayish tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Apprentice: Sorrelpaw**

 **Windstorm: a grey tom with white splotches and dark blue eyes**

 **Lilacstream: a white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and grayish violetish eyes**

 **Morningdove: a light grey she cat with white splotches and blue eyes**

 **Quickstep: a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes**

 **Whitewhisker: a white tom with long whiskers and hazel eyes Apprentice: Flypaw**

 **Sweetsong: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes.**

 **Sparrrowflight: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

 **Ashspeck: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw**

 **Brackenstorm: a smaller tan tom with white chest and paw and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Fluffypaw**

 **Lightpelt: a gold she-cat with a white face and belly and blue eyes**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Snowpaw: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes**

 **Hollypaw: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes.**

 **Nightpaw: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes**

 **Cloudpaw: a white fluffy tom with grey paw and gold eyes**

 **Fluffypaw: a dark grey tom dappled grey and black with green eyes**

 **Sorrelpaw: a calico tom with a bob for a tail and green eyes**

 **Flypaw: an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Leader: Flightstar: a white she-cat with green eyes and long strong legs, great for jumping.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ratpelt: a grey tom with amber eyes and a scratched off ear.**


End file.
